This invention relates to an improved filter device which may be used as an attachment to a conventional water tap. While there have been numerous devices proposed and employed to filter water from conventional household water taps, none, insofar as I have been able to determine, provides a unit which may be selectively used to form a steady stream or alternately a spray. Further, I am not aware of units for attachment to water taps which provide filtering and also selective use for spray or steady stream generation of water.